Randall
Lieutenant Randall, more known for his actions while a Sergeant, was the leader of 2nd Platoon's 1st Squad in D Company of the 2nd Ranger Battalion. He was an American soldier who fought during World War II, seen in Call of Duty 2. He is based on the real-world Leonard Lomell,Call of Duty 2 special edition bonus DVD. an American Ranger in World War II who landed at Pointe du Hoc. Biography On June 6, Sergeant Randall took part in the first wave of landings at the Battle of Pointe du Hoc on a mission to find multiple 155mm cannons that would fire down on soldiers at Omaha and Utah Beaches. He climbed over the beach cliff, and was informed by Private Braeburn that the cannons had been replaced by decoys. The Rangers continued inland, until Randall and Corporal Bill Taylor found the moved cannons. The two destroyed the cannons and went back toward the beach to help secure the area. The next day, Randall took part in the defense of the Pointe against a German counterattack, slowly telling his men to fall back from position to position when necessary. When they were pushed back to nearly the edge of the cliff overlooking the beach, he had Braeburn call in for air support and reinforcements from Omaha Beach. After the reinforcements came and the Germans were retreating, he used a radio to contact their headquarters to report that Pointe du Hoc was still held, but with many casualties. Over a month later, Sergeant Randall led an assault on a town in the level "The Silo". He first had Braeburn, McCloskey, and Taylor provide covering fire while he and his flanking team, consisting of Privates Garcia, Hawkins, Rosetti, and Jones, flank over the course of a field and take out a few enemy positions and a FlaK 88. After that, the squad regrouped and took each building in the village one at a time. Once the village was theirs, he ordered the group to take positions around the perimeter and watch for a German counterattack. When it came, the group repulsed them. After they fought for the town again, Randall told his men to watch their areas and regroup at the edge of the town an hour later. Later in December, D Company was ordered to take a town at the base of Hill 400, and later take the hill. The group captured the town with moderate casualties, and received reinforcements soon after the battle ended. The next morning, the company was under artillery fire. Sergeant Randall asked for Lt. Myers's orders, but took too long to give them so Private Henderson started a charge up the hill. Randall and the other men charged too, before being cut down by an MG42 bunker. They flanked it, took it out, and proceeded up the hill, taking out other bunkers and the like. When they got to the radio bunker at the top of the hill, the Rangers fought heavily for control of it, and gained control by the end of the day, sustaining heavy casualties. A day later, Sergeant Randall informed the survivors that they had to keep the position. Throughout the day, they were barraged by artillery on and off and attacked by infantry and a few Tiger tanks. Air support was eventually called, and the few survivors rejoiced. Later in 1945, Randall landed in the first wave when crossing the Rhine to take the German town of Wallendar. He led his men throughout the town, destroying multiple Flak 88s and nearly pushing the Germans out of the town. When a few Tiger Tanks came to the Germans' aid, Randall's force got to cover, eventually destroyed the tanks, and pushed the Germans out of the town soon after. After the Battle of Wallendar, Col. Blake offered Sergeant Randall a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, saying "Good leaders are hard to come by".Crossing the Rhine, Call of Duty 2. He initially declined the offer, but got promoted anyway. However, he recommended Corporal Taylor for a promotion to Sergeant. He commanded Cpl. Bill Taylor, Pvt. Braeburn, Pvt. McCloskey, Pvt. Carter, Pvt. Miller, and Pvt. Ward in the 2nd Ranger Battalion. Gallery American MG in COD2.jpg|Randall on the MG. PDH4.jpg|Randall saving Taylor in "The Battle of Pointe du Hoc". Randall 2.jpg|Randall with his Thompson. Defending The Pointe.jpg|Randall and the 2nd Ranger Battalion in "Defending the Pointe". Trivia *Randall has a revolver holstered on his chest. *Ironically, Randall can be commanded. * Taylor and Randall We're Most Likely Friends. References ru:Рэндалл (Call of Duty 2) Category:Call of Duty 2 American Characters